


Just a Kiss (songfic)

by ShadowAngel595



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAngel595/pseuds/ShadowAngel595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the clock-tower had not worked at the night of the ball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song and I was inspired to write a one-shot, thinking what would have happened if the clock-tower had never alerted Ella to the fact that the time was close to midnight? The song is Lady Antebellum – Just a Kiss. I don't own the lyrics or the characters. This is just pure fun :) Let me know what you think!

# Just a Kiss

 

”Won’t you tell me who you really are?” he pleaded, literally on his knees in front of her as he had just helped her put on her shoe. A shoe he had been surprised to find was made of glass.

“If I do I think everything might be different,” she said cringing slightly.

He looked into her eyes, the brown color appearing almost black in the dim light from the moon. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He did not understand what could possibly be troubling this beautiful creature in front of him. He asked himself what frightened her. It was clear to Kit, that she was afraid of something. They were out here alone and she had to know that he would not let anyone harm her.

“I don’t understand,” he said, staring intently into her eyes, “can’t you at least tell me your name?”

He knew he sounded desperate, but he did not care. Ever since he first met her in the forest, he had not been able to stop thinking of her. The dark brown eyes and her long blonde hair with the soft curls had haunted him day and night. Her smile and her kind nature had enchanted him, leaving him with a longing in his chest that he could not remember feeling before. Her words had been ringing in his ears since he returned from the forest, causing him to worry that she might not be in a good place. He had not failed to notice the slight redness in her eyes, although he had been too polite to mention it.

_Lying here with you so close to me_   
_It’s hard to fight these feelings_   
_When it feels so hard to breathe_   
_I’m caught up in this moment_   
_Caught up in your smile_

It had been a combination of longing and concern that had caused him to insist that the people would be invited to the ball. He had been desperate to see her again, and his eyes had been fixed at the doors as the guests had arrived at the ball. The Grand Duke had introduced the Princess Chelina of Saragoza to himself and his father but Kit had paid no attention to her. At least no more attention than necessary. He had been hoping that his mysterious girl from the forest would attend the ball.

His heart had dropped as the doors had been closed and the final announcements been made. He knew that it would mean that he would have to honor the wishes of his father and the Grand Duke and marry Princess Chelina. She was beautiful but his heart was set on someone else. He had to see her again. He had been about to offer Princess Chelina his hand and dance with her, when he heard the doors to the grand ball room open once again. Relief had washed over him and butterflies rummaged wildly inside him as he immediately recognized the mysterious girl from the forest.

Now having her so close to him, both of them hidden away in his secret garden where he knew they would not be disturbed, Kit desperately wanted her to stay with him. He could not imagine letting her go once again. His father had been right – his head had indeed been turned and he could not care less. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. It pained him to think that he might not see her again after tonight.

“My name is Ella,” she said, staring into his eyes. He smiled encouragingly, relieved to know a little more about her now.

Getting up, he offered her his hand and helped her rise from the swing. He pulled her close, hearing her gasp slightly in surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand taking one of hers in his.  
He held her close, swaying her gently to the echoing tunes of the soft music from the palace. How could he possibly let her go? She who had accepted him for who he was without even the slightest hint of awe or doubt. For the first time in his life, he had met a girl who treated him as any other man. Even after realizing he was indeed an apprentice monarch, a prince, she called him by his name. Kit was beyond tired of people bowing down to him and calling him ‘Your Royal Highness’.

He wanted nothing but just to be Kit, a human like any other. He was tired of being met with prejudice. With Ella, it was different. She spoke to him as he imagined she would with anyone else. She met him with the same kindness and charm that she had the day they met in the forest.

_I've never opened up to anyone_   
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_   
_We don't need to rush this_   
_Let's just take it slow_

She had truly touched his heart this evening. He had felt it was natural to confide in her and tell her about his father’s condition. Her compassionate response had not left him disappointed. She had stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his upper arm, undoubtedly to comfort him. It was very rare that he came across someone who would make him feel as though it was acceptable to show weakness. As the apprentice monarch, Kit was always expected to show strength. With Ella however, he had felt differently.

Suddenly it was acceptable to give in and let sadness take over for just a moment. It was liberating in many ways to be able to do that. It lifted a bit of weight from his heavy heart to confide in her and know that she would listen and understand. He could not quite explain it, but he felt safe and calm in her company. Feeling her soft hand in his and her delicate frame close to him, Kit felt himself sink deeper and deeper into her eyes.

“Ella,” he whispered, seeking her acceptance as he leant in, simply unable to hold back any longer.

He let go of her hand and caressed her face. Her hands were resting gently on his chest, her eyes fixed on his. Moving back her hair slightly, his hand found the back of her neck and he smiled at her before moving in, his lips seeking hers. She sighed against his lips as he kissed her slowly. Her lips were soft and Kit felt the embers within turn to fire as she returned the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hand slid from her waist, down to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to him, moaning against her lips.

His mind was too occupied to notice a bright flash of light as her hair came undone and her dress transformed from a stunning, wide blue into a torn pale pink. He kept his lips locked with hers, feeling himself addicted to the sweet taste of her. He silently thanked himself for bringing her here where he knew they were highly unlikely to be disturbed even by the most prying of eyes.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_   
_I don't want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

She pulled away from him in a sudden move. Her eyes suddenly wide with fear and shock. For a split second, Kit wondered if he had done something wrong until he took a closer look at her, realizing her appearance had changed somewhat over the last couple of minutes. He was very confused and wondered what could possibly have happened. One minute she was in a stunning blue gown, looking like a princess and the next minute she was wearing a shredded pink dress and looked much as she had on the day he first met her – as a good honest country girl.

“The clock,” she whispered, stepping further away from him.

He shook his head, even more confused than before: “it’s broken,” he said, frowning at her words. He honestly did not understand a single thing of what had just happened.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears now running down her cheeks as she backed away from him.

“Please,” he said, extending a hand to her, desperation rising inside him as he realized she was about to leave. He could not bear the thought of her leaving.

Turning away from him, she ran out of the secret garden. Kit did not even think twice. He might not have a right to stop her but he could not just watch her leave. Especially on a note like this. He hated seeing the tears in her eyes and although he was terribly confused at her transformation, he wanted nothing more than to keep her close and take care of her.

“Wait!” he yelled, running after her.

Ella was fast, but Kit quickly caught up to her, knowing this garden like the back of his hand. He had grown up here after all. Grabbing a hold of her arm, Kit pulled her back into his arms, holding her close to him. She sobbed quietly into his chest and although he was still utterly confused, Kit rubbed her back gently in soothing motions. He felt a stab of pain in his gut, desperately wishing he could take her pain away.

_I know that if we give this a little time_   
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find_   
_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

“Ella, please don’t be upset,” he whispered, “you have to know that this doesn’t change anything for me”.

She looked up at him, and he offered her a reassuring smile, wanting to let her know that she could trust him. He meant what he said. No matter what the explanation to this peculiar event might be, Kit knew in his heart that he would never want to let her go.

“I’m sorry – I was supposed to leave before midnight,” she said, shaking her head.

He chuckled slightly at the situation; “you know I really don’t understand what just happened”.

Everything was so foreign to him and so confusing that he did not know what to do except laugh at it. Moving a hand to her face, he wiped the tears from her cheeks before leaning in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He was unable to help himself – she was irresistable. He felt her relax against him and smiled inwardly.

Pulling away, he smiled at her, encouraging her to speak. He wanted desperately to know what had happened and who she was. He knew her name but he had to know where she came from and why she was frightened.

“Please,” he whispered, begging with her to confide in him.

And to his relief, Ella finally opened up, spoke to him about her past, and present. She told him about her mother’s death and her father’s choice to remarry. Kit saw the sorrow in her eyes as she told him about her father’s unexpected death and he felt that the wounds were still fresh, although a few years had passed. Ella told him about her stepmother and stepsisters, and Kit felt anger boil within, as he realized she had been treated like a slave at a time where she needed love and care the most.

It infuriated him to learn that they had not only submitted her to starvation but that they had also tried to prevent her from attending the ball that same evening by ripping apart one of the only memories she had left of her mother.  
Kit was horrified to learn that people could be so cruel to someone as beautiful and kind as Ella. Surely, he was amused and stunned to learn of her encounter with her fairy godmother, but overall he was grateful that such things existed since he would not have seen her otherwise.

“I will make sure you never have to see them again,” he promised, still holding her close to him. Her tale had left him both stunned and angry. He felt quite stupid for not having questioned her further they day they met in the forest. He had noticed the slight redness in her eyes and her words had made it very clear that she did not live a particularly happy life. Yet he had chosen not to ask her about it. Now he wished he had.

“There you are Your Royal Highness,” Ella jumping back, startled at the sudden approach of the Captain who appeared to have been looking for Kit.

Kit however smiled and grabbed a hold of Ella’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, as he greeted the Captain in a friendly manner.

“Your father and the Grand Duke have been asking for you,” The Captain said, “Princess Chelina of Saragoza has requested an audience with you”.

Kit sighed, knowing he had some explaining to do and probably some convincing of his father ahead of him. He knew his father and the Grand Duke wanted him to marry a princess but Kit had no intentions of such. His heart belonged to the woman now holding his hand and he would marry her regardless of his father’s opinion. In the end, he knew his father wanted him to be happy even if that meant marrying a good honest country girl. The Grand Duke however, Kit knew to care less for his happiness. To the Grand Duke, divisions and wealth mattered more than happiness.

“Captain, I would like you to meet Miss Ella,” Kit said, glancing sideways at Ella who curtsied politely at the Captain who nodded in return.

“Would you offer my sincere apologies to Princess Chelina and tell her I’m unable to meet her tonight as I have more important business to attend to,” Kit said, sending the Captain a look that left no doubts that he had made up his mind on this matter.

“As you wish Your Royal Highness,” the Captain said, smirking as he bowed to Kit before walking back towards the palace.

Ella looked at the Captain as he walked away from them. Kit frowned, wondering what was on her mind. She was such a sweet mystery to him and she always had been.

“Perhaps it would be better if you had gone back with him,” she said quietly, “I don’t want to keep you from your duties”.

“They can wait,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it softly, “I have more important things to take care of at the moment”.

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat as it always did when she smiled at him. It seemed he had no control over it when she was anywhere near him.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don’t want to mess this thing up_   
_I don’t want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

“What will your father say?” she asked quietly, looking down.

 “He will have to accept my decision,” Kit said, “you were right earlier – I should have the right to my own heart, and I’m choosing in favor of that now”. His heart racing in his chest as he stared intently at her, his palms sweaty.

Ella looked up at him, a question in her eyes that he read as easily as if she had been a book lying open in front of him. He merely smiled in return, knowing she read the answer just as easily on his features. Moving slightly closer to her, his lips captured hers once again, finding himself drawn to her. Nothing had ever felt so right. He felt drops of water on his skin and pulled back slightly, taking her hand in his once again.

“We should get back inside before we both get soaked,” he smiled.

Ella’s face however fell at his words; “but my stepmother and stepsisters,” she began, but he simply shook his head at her words.

“You won’t meet them, I promise,” he said, smiling at her reassuringly.

She smiled as he led her through the garden in the rain, to the palace. Rather than heading, back in the direction they came from, he took her to a door in one of the side wings. This part of the palace was dark, but Kit needed no light to find his way through the corridors. He had grown up in these very buildings and knew every inch of the massive palace like the back of his hand. He led her up the stairs to the second floor, which Ella was pleased to find, was lit up and warmer than it had been downstairs. Kit grabbed a lit torch from the wall before pulling her with him as he entered a room to his right.

The room was entirely dark but Kit quickly lit a few candles before leaving the torch among the wood in the fireplace, revealing what appeared to suite meant for guests. Soft furniture was placed between the fireplace and the massive windows facing the garden. Although large curtains covered the windows, Kit could tell it was raining from the drumming sound against the glass. A large bed was placed against the far wall and Kit smiled, hearing her sigh contently at the sight of the soft bed.

A wooden door in the corner of the room led to a bathroom, which once again made her gasp. Kit chuckled lightly at her response, only glad to be able to please her. Walking to a closet in the corner of the bathroom, Kit pulled out fabrics he thought she might find useful. Towels, a bathrobe and a large shirt. He knew she ought to have a proper gown to sleep in, but they had no such gowns. For tonight, she would have to make due.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_   
_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_   
_Tonight, tonight, tonight._

“I apologize but this is the best I have to offer you for tonight,” he said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she would have to sleep in one of his shirts.

She smiled, shaking her head; “this is more than generous of you – there is really no need to apologize,” she said taking the fabrics off him, placing them on the bed.

He looked at her, once again amazed by her kind and modest nature. How anyone could ever find it in their hearts to bring sorrow upon this wonderful creature, was beyond him.

I have never met anyone quite like you,” he said, smiling at her, “since the day I first saw you, I haven’t stopped thinking of you”.

She walked towards him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light from the candles. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling shyly at him as she leant in, kissing him softly. His hands found her waist, keeping her close to him, surprised yet pleased at her sudden initiative.

He had not dared to dream that his night would end on such a wonderful note mere hours earlier. He had hoped to see her, perhaps speak with her but his hopes had fallen as she had failed to appear before the grand doors closed. Fear and disappointment had overcome him as the final introductions had been made; knowing that he would be taking Princess Chelina of Saragoza as his wife.

His heart had stopped when the doors opened at the faint sound of a knock and she had walked in, smiling brighter than the sun. Not caring the least bit what his father and the Grand Duke might think or say, he had excused himself and rushed down to meet her on the dancefloor. When their eyes met across the dancefloor, their fate had been sealed and he could not have been happier.

“You saved me tonight,” he whispered against her lips, hands still running up and down her soaked dress.

She pulled away from his lips, looking at him with a confused smile; “what do you mean?”

“If you hadn’t arrived, I would have been forced to marry Princess Chelina of Saragoza,” he admitted.

“Poor Kit,” she whispered for the second time that evening, her hand resting on the side of his face. Opposite earlier that evening, she smiled at him. And just as every other time she smiled, Kit felt himself falling into her eyes, having no desire to move from her grasp ever.

Not only had his head been turned; Ella had stolen his heart and soul. Not only did he let her, he enjoyed the sense of belonging to someone caring and beautiful. Ella had the courage and kindness that he was looking for. She had captured his heart and bound his soul to hers and neither one of them had any control over it what so ever. Not that he cared. He enjoyed every moment with her and Kit knew in his heart that he would feel this way for the rest of his life. Suddenly the future looked a lot brighter than it had earlier that very same evening.

“Thank you,” he whispered, planting a soft kiss to her forehead; “for everything”.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_   
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_   
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_   
_I don't want to push too far_   
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_   
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_   
_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_   
_With a kiss goodnight_

She smiled at his words, undoubtedly feeling his immense relief from knowing he would not have to marry Princess Chelina after all. His hands ran up and down her arms noticing the temperature on her skin and frowning slightly as she shivered lightly against him.

“You’re cold,” he said, looking at her with a certain amount of concern in his eyes. He had not realized that she would be cold in her thin dress, which was soaked from the rain.

“A little,” she admitted.

“You should have a warm bath and then get some sleep,” he said, smiling at her, knowing he had to speak to his father before he could find rest himself.

She nodded, moving out of his grasp. Although the fireplace was heating the room up slowly, it was still rather chilly in the large suite.

“I will be right next door if you need me,” he said, smiling at her as she prepared the bed.

“Thank you,” she said, looking up at him, a grateful smile reflected in her eyes.

“Goodnight,” he said, turning towards the door, his hand on the doorknob as he hear her call out his name: “Kit?”

He turned around, surprised to find her only a few steps behind him. He could not quite put his finger on it – whether it was the sense of urgency in her voice or the look of sorrow in her eyes but before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them in a few, easy strides. His hands found her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips more roughly than before, suddenly needing her in a way he had not thought to be possible. She was the air he breathed.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck; her hands in his hair as she kissed him back, sighing gently against his lips. How he ever found the strength to break away from her, he could not explain but when he did, both of them were out of breath.

“Goodnight,” she whispered, smiling at him as she moved out of his grasp.

He too, smiled as he greeted her goodnight, promising her he would be back in the morning. And as he closed the door behind him, Kit felt truly happy for the first time in his life. It might not be what his father and the Grand Duke had wanted for him, but he would never let her go.

_Kiss goodnight_

~*~


End file.
